Skip Beat
by Fujiwara Miwa-Chan
Summary: setiap manusia yang datang ke dunia ini membawa sebuah peti misterius dengan mereka. Di dalamnya tersimpan sifat pendendam. Jika, peti tersebut sengaja di buka jiwa pendendam akan memeksa sang pemilik untuk melakukan perbuatan jahat. Untuk mencegah membuka peti itu tuhan menciptakan gembok yang banyak di atasnya dan menyembunyikannya di hati manusia./ Fic keduaku loh...DLDR


**Desclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance, Frienship

**Warning : **AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Sampah, ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More.

**Summary : **setiap manusia yang datang ke dunia ini membawa sebuah peti misterius dengan mereka. Di dalamnya tersimpan sifat pendendam. Jika, peti tersebut sengaja di buka jiwa pendendam akan memeksa sang pemilik untuk melakukan perbuatan jahat. Untuk mencegah membuka peti itu tuhan menciptakan gembok yang banyak di atasnya dan menyembunyikannya di hati manusia.

Terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama tapi Autor sedikit merubah ceritanya.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)

.

.

.

Skip Beat

Chapter 1

Setiap manusia yang datang ke dunia ini membawa sebuah peti misterius dengan mereka. Di dalamnya tersimpan sifat pendendam. Jika, peti tersebut sengaja di buka jiwa pendendam akan memeksa sang pemilik untuk melakukan perbuatan jahat. Untuk mencegah membuka peti itu tuhan menciptakan gembok yang banyak di atasnya dan menyembunyikannya di hati manusia.

Miwa-Chan

Sakura yang sedang asyik membereskan meja toko tempatnya bekerja tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Aku baru beli kaset Sasuke-_kun_ loh ! dia tuh ganteng banget ! dan gak tau kenapa aku jadi suka dia ketimbang Gaara-_kun_" kata seorang teman Sakura yang sedang membicarakan artis kesayangannya dan sedang memamerkan kaset yang baru di belinya kepada seseorang.

"Iya...dia lebih keren dari Gaara-_kun_" jawab temannya menanggapi.

Sakura yang juga fans ma Sasuke pun ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kalian juga fans ma Sasuke-_kun_ ?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya...abis dia keren banget sih ! dan Gaara-_kun_ kalah ma Sasuke-_kun_"

Setelah itu mereka pun ngobrol-ngobrol tenteng Sasuke artis kesukaan mereka.

Sakura Haruno gadis 18 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink panjang sepunggung yang tidak lain adalah seorang teman dekat sekaligus fansdari seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun di kanca permusikan _konoha_siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria, tidak mudah putus asa dan tekun dalam bekerja, memiliki 3 pekerjaan untuk membiayai apartemen mewahnya yang di tinggalinya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun anak tunggal dari keluarga Uchiha yang datang ke konoha untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Miwa-Chan

Ruang ganti

"Aduh aku bisa terlambat nih" kata sakura yang entah bicara kepada siapa mempercepat gerakannya mengganti baju.

"Aku tadi beli kaset Sakuke-kun dan aku dapet poster jumbonya loh !" kata seseorang di reang ganti sambil memamerkan poster yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu jatuh teduduk.

"Padahal aku kan beli 2 kaset kenapa aku gak dapet poster sih ?" tanyanya enta pada siapa.

"Sakura...kamu kenapa ?" tanya orang tadi.

Tanpa menjawab sakura pun bangkit dan melesat mengambil sepedahnya untuk pergi ke tempatnya membeli kaset.

Miwa-Chan

Sakura melaju bersama cerry (nama sepedah sakura) agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujunnya tanpa merasa lelah.

Sampai lah sakura di tempat yang ia tuju. Sampai di sana ia marah-marah kepada pemilik toko dan pada akhirnya dia mendapatka apa yang ia iginkan yaitu poster Sasuke-_kun._

Setela itu Sakura pergi ke tempat kerjanya yaitu di kedai milik keluarga Hatake.

Kedai Hatake

"Sakura boleh gak aku berkunjung ke apartemen mewahmu ?" tanya Tenten kepada Sakura yang penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Sakura.

"E...gi…mana ya...apartemenku lagi berantahkan soalnya!" jawab Sakura

"kenapa sih Saku, setiap aku mau ke apartemenmu kamu pasti punya alasan ! kamu nyembunyiin laki-laki di apartemenmu ya...?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Sudah lah Tenten, sekarang mending kamu pergi nanti terlambat loh kuliahnya" kata Rin memberitahukan pegawainya.

Miwa-Chan

Sakura pulang dengan mengendrai cerry dgn hati yang senang karena berhasil mendapatkan poster terbaru Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang terdapat poster seorang aktris cantik.

"kapan ya aku bisa berdandan dan menjadi cantik seperti dia ?" tanya sakura kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berhayal.

Beberapa lama dia mengamati poster tersebut dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke apartemennya.

Sampailah Sakura di depan apartemennya dan dia melihat lampu apartemen telah menyala. Dan Sakura berlari untuk memesuki apartemennya saking rindunya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sofa.

"Ambilin minum dong Saku !" kata Sasuke menyuruh Sakura.

"Ya" jawab Sakura bersemangan dan langsung mengambilkan air untuk Sasuke.

"Kapan datangnya Sasuke-kun" tanya Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tak jelas

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dan di ikuti oleh Sakura.

Kamar

"Aku sempat menelfonmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya ! dan aku juga meninggalkan pesan suara dan kau juga tak membalasnya." Kata sakura dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Jadi itu salah ku" kata sasuke dingin sambil mengambil bajunya dan bergegas pergi.

"Sasuke bisakah kau tunggu aku sebentar" kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi.

Sakura bergegas pergi ke super market untuk membeli semua makanan yang di sukai Sasuke yaitu yang memiliki rasa Tomat. Dan tak lupa juga membeli buah Tomat Serta mini puding ksukaan Sasuke.

Sampai di apartemen Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah menggenakan sepatunya dan sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sasuke kamu udah mau pergi " tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Hn, kamu lama sih !" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah data56ssrnya.

Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tapi sebelum dia berhasil keluar Sakura yang ada di dalam menggerakkan sebuah kotak yang ternyata berisi mini puding kesukaanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun tidak jadi meninggalkan apartemen dan segera duduk untuk menikmati semua yang di beli Sakura.

Sasuke memakan mini puding tersebut sekaligus 5 buah karena saking sukanya.

"Tadi di tempat kerja banyak yang membicarakanmu, katanya Sasuke-_kun_ lebih tampan dari Gaara"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"ya..iyalah Sasuke gitu" batin Sasuke gaje yang kegirangan.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menonton sebuah acara. Ternyata yang sedang di bahas adalah seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku No Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun menjadi jengkel karena dalam acara tersebut Gaara banyak di eluh-elukan gadis-gadis yang megatakan Gaaralah artis tertampan. Sasuke yang jengkel meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Semenjak saat itu sakura merasa marah dan jengkel sama orang yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

Miwa-Chan

Pagi hari yang cerah, sakura yang tengah bekerja membaikan brosur unuk para pejalan kaki tak sengaja melihat poster yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan tampil di sebuah acara.

"Kenapa aku sampai lupa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku harus bergegas menghabiskan ini agar dapat melihatnya!" sambungnya yang entah bicara pada siapa.

Setelah selesai membagikn brosur Sakura terlebih dahulu membeli mini puding kesukaan Sasuke dan setelah itu dia pun menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

Miwa-Chan

Sakura pulang dengn air mata yang masih berbekas di pipinya. Saat Sakura melihat poster Sasuke dia mengambilnya dan merobek-robeknya dan air matanya pun mengalir lagi tanpa bisa di bendungnya dan semua barang tentang sasuke di hacukan dan di bakarnya.

Flashback On

Sampailah Sakura di tempat Sasuke. Terlihat banyak fans yang ingin masuk dan melihat langsung tetapi kerna penjagaan yang ketat akhirnya mereka hanya bisa berada di luar gedung.

Sakura menerobos masuk tapi, sayangnya ia kedapatan sama 2 orang penjaga akhirnya dia di keluarkan lagi. Sakura mencoba lagi tapi, kali ini dia tidak dapat menerobos karena padatnya fans yang berkerumun di depan gedung. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat orang-orang properti dan dia pun mendapat ide.

Sakura yang telah masuk dan dia langsung mencari ruangan Sasuke. Sampai di depan ruangan telihat ada 2 orang yang tengah berbicara yaitu seorang gadis berambut merah yang di ketahui Sakura adalah manager Sasuke yaitu Karin dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Sasu-Chan ceritain dong yang namanya Sakura itu !" kata Karin

"Hn, dia bukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke dgn wajah datarnya.

"Tapikan aku mau tau!" kata Karin lagi yang ingin tau.

"Aku tak akan lagi kembali padanya!" kata sasuke dinngin.

"mengapa kau berkata begitu ?, bukkannya pertama kau ke _Konoha_dia yang bekerja dan merawatmu ?" tanya Karin.

"Aku hanya menngunakannya untuk menjadi pembantuku" kata Sasuke.

"jadi dia hanya pembatu untukmu ?" kata Karin lagi

"Dia yang bersedia" jawab Sasuke.

"Kamu benar benar tak berperasaan ya !" kata Karin

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah kamu juga akan pemperlakukan aku seperti itu ?" tanya Karin

"Hn. gak" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendegar percakapan itu sangat marah kemarahannya menyebabkan gembok peti yang ada di dalam hatinya terbuka 1 persatu. sampai akhirnya terbebaslah jiwa pendendam yang akhirnya menyebabkan perubahan pada Sakura.

"Hyaaa, bokong ayam sialan, jadi kau menganggapku hanya sebagai pembantumu, kau hanya menggunakanku utuk kenyamananmu saja" kata Sakura yang jatuh terduduk sambil menitikan air mata.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hahahahaha" tawa Sakura.

"apa dia sudah gila ?" tanya Karin.

"Hn, mungkin" Jawab Sasuke

"aku telah memperlakukannmu seperti kamu adalah segalanya, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kamu, saya tidak berpikir kamu begitu egois dgn santainya menghancurkan hidupku, lihatlah aku akan balas dendam." Kata sakura berapi-api yang telah terhasut oleh jiwa pendendamnya.

"Balas dendam ?" kata Sasuke masih dgn WATADOSnya.

"aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka ! aku akan..." kata sakura terputus karena lengannya telah di pegang oleh 2 penjaga keamanan.

"lepaskan aku..." kata Sakura

"Menyentuhku saja kau tidak bisa! Mau balas dendam ! kecuali kamu bisa masuk ke dunia Hiburan ! tapi kayaknya untukmu tidak akan mungkin bisa ! usir dia"kata Sasuke panjang kali lebar.

"Ayo..." kata keamanan sambil menarik Sakura.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, turunkan aku" kata Sakura.

"Tunggu dan lihatlah aku akan bergabung di dunia hiburan" teriak sakura yang semakin marah.

Sakura yang marah sekaligus sedih pulang dengan mengendarai cerry

Flasback Off

Miwa-Chan

Semenjak kejadian itu Sakura bertekat memasuki dunia hiburan dan dia pun memulainya dengan mengubah dirinya. Mulai dari mengubah gaya rambut sampai berdandan.

Setelah mengubah gaya rambutnya, Sakura berniat berhenti dari semua pekerjaannya. Setelah mengundurkan diri dari 2 pekerjaan sakura pun segera ke kedai Hatake untuk berhenti di sana juga.

Kedai Hatake

Tenten yang baru datang mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena binggung dengan keadaan yang sangat hening di kedai itu.

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa hening bengini ? kayak kuburan ajah." tanya Tenten kepada semua yang ada di tempat itu.

"Apa ini karena Sakura mengubah gaya rambutnya ?" tanya Tenten yang melihat perubahan pada penampilan Sakura.

"Sakura ingin berhenti." Kata Rin menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Apa…Kenapa kamu mau berhenti Saku ?" tanya Tenten kepada Sakura.

"A…aku ingin menjadi artis" Jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Tapi kenapa harus berhenti ? buknnya kamu harus membayar sewa apartemen mewahmu ?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Itu sih aku udah mau pindah. Eh Tenten bisa gak kamu cariin aku apartemen yang murah ?" tanya Sakura yang binggung akan tinggal dimana setelah pindah dari apartemen mewahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal di sini ajah ?" ajak Rin yang mengigat bahwa di rumahnya masih ada satu ruangan yang bisa di jadikan kamar.

"Apa boleh ?" tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan menyerahkan kunci ruangan yang di maksud oleh Rin. "kamu boleh tinggal di sini tapi kamu tidak boleh berhenti bekerjaa." Kata Kakashi kapada Sakura.

Setelah membersihkan ruangan yang akan menjadi Kamarnya Sakura pun beristirahat.

Miwa-Chan

Keesokan harinya Sakura yang di Temani oleh Tenten mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi managernya.

Sakura mondar-mandir kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana cara dia masuk ke dunia hiburan.

"Saku ada apa sih sama kamu, aku punsing tau ngeliatin kamu mondar-mandir!" kata Tenten yang melihat Saku mondar-mandir dari tadi.

"Aku binggung" jawab Sakura yang berhenti mondar-mandir dan duduk di depan Tenten dan memasang wajah berpikir karena memang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tenten yang bosan mulai membaca koran yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Sakura tak sengaja melihat koran yang di baca oleh Tenten. Sakura melihat berita yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke akan segera masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

"A-apa dia masuk ke perguruan tinggi ? kenapa ? padahal gara-gara dia aku gak masuk perguruan tinggi dan sekarang dia mau masuk ke perguruan tinggi !" batin Sakura marah.

"Arggghhh" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"kenapa Saku ? " tanya Teneten.

"engak kok !" jawab Sakura menanggapi Tenten.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Tenten dan tampak sengaja melihat tulisan 'Konoha Entertainment yang mencari seorang yang berbakat'. Melihat hal tersebut Sakura langsung merebut koran yang di pegang oleh Tenten dan dia melompat-lompat kegirangtan.

"Ada apa sih Saku ?" tanya Tenten yang bingung melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Ini" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan berita yang membuatnya kegirangan.

"Ohh bagus deh kamu udah tau caranya. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang ya...aku udah telat nih!" kata Tenten segera beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Jaaa_...Saku..._ganbatte_" kata Tenten yang telah menjauh dari tempat Sakura berada.

Apakah yang akan Sakura lakukan untuk membalas Sasuke ? Dan apakah dia berhasil memasuki dunia hiburan ?

Tsudzuku

Hai..._Minna-San_ Miwa-Chan kembali lagi dengan fic abal padahal fic pertamaku ajah belum update#benturbenturinpalaketembok.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang kepengen banget alur Skip Beat di ubah sesuai keinginannya.

_Gomen _ya kalau ceritanya jelek dan membosankan. _Arigato _yang udah mau sempet-sempetin baca fic abal gua. Dan juga jika berminat tinggalkanlah Review.

_Arigato Minna-San_


End file.
